mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mythical101/Rants
Anything i've complained about is going here from now on. might try for one every day 8/10/19 - On Discord: My Rant About Earth Island And Werdos I just want to talk about earth island for a minute (probably more). If you don’t want to read this, read the summary in the last paragraph. So yes, earth is my favourite island, but there is 2 problems i find or will find with it. The first one being when werdos are added. I really don’t want them to be on earth island, and it shows as earth and water island are my favourite 2 songs of the 5 natural islands. The other issue is the section in the song after the quarrister stops singing for the duration of the songs, after the second time he sings. This part just seems super empty, as it is the same as the previous part but with less of the monsters singing. The same could be said about the last part, but I like that part because of cybop, and he only sings at that part. There is no monsters that sing specifically at the other part. Tbh without reedling that section would be pretty bad. In my opinion there are no monsters on earth island that let the song down, like some monster on oasis *cough* *cough* wynq *cough* *cough*, but with werdos, that will probably change. Speaking of werdos, I sincerely hope that they never come to gold island. That song is absolutely beautiful, with my favourite part easily being the very end. We don’t need rubbish werdos on that island. I hate werdos anyway. They are good for coins, that’s really it. On the topic of coins, I was wondering what monster would be the best for gathering gold, let’s say going online every 4-5 hours. Shards too. While i’m taking about shards, I rec- I’m going off topic. I’m not very good at staying on topic, probably why I got low marks for my english persuasive essays. I’ll summarise what i’ve said: Werdos are awful Earth Island has a disappointing section imo Reedling is an essential for that island 9/10/19 - T-rox + Gold Island Rant. after posting my first rant, and discussing it, I was inspired by qwerty for the topic of this rant, gold island, specifically, t-rox. after discussing with qwerty, he told me that he didn’t like the t-rox’s sound on gold island, and that it ruined the song. Now I hadn’t heard t-rox on the island in general and I was curious, so I decided to give it a try. After seeing the song, I have mixed feeling about it. So there are 3 sections of the song I am highlighting - The beginning, which mammott, furcorn, toe jammer and others sings. Then the middle section, where monsters like hoola, oaktopus and more sing. Then the final part, with cybop, and quarrister, particularly. The t-rox plays at the beginning and middle sections. So we will look into these 2. For the beginning, I don’t particularly agree with what qwerty said. I think the t-rox fits quite nicely in this section, though if it was one of your first monsters, it would stand out, and it generally is quite loud, only being toned down by shellbeat and noggin in my opinion. Though if you have a lot of monsters, it wouldn’t be too noticeable if you didn’t have a t-rox. With the middle part however, I couldn’t agree more. T-rox, like in the last part, is loud, but doesn’t seem to get toned down by anything, except hoola but she tones out everything to be honest. It might just be me, but on air, earth, and gold, hoola seems to be louder than most monsters, at least in the singing category, even louder than its pink (blue or white if you got a rare or epic) counterpart, pompom, well not exactly a counterpart. Anyway, back to t-rox. I think it would of worked a lot better if he did not play in this section. Even if he did play quieter, he just doesn’t really fit with the section, or really song in general. Though despite this, I still like his sound at the beginning. That’s my opinion on t-rox’s part on gold. By the way, it actually plays my favourite part on air island. I just love it, sure it’s a lot of repetition, but it works with the air island song, something that werdos don’t do. If I were to be nice, i’d say that werdos do work with cold and plant, plant actually sounds half decent with them. But air they are just horrendous. I don’t like the fact that they extend the song. I know I literally just said that repetition works, but here’s the thing. Air island has a sort of build up to the last section for me, especially if you listen to the t-rox and quibble on the island. Once that final bit, it worked so well to end the song there, but the werdos ruined that. Summary again: T-rox on gold is alright, one good part and one bad Hoola is very loud Air island was ruined by the werdos (sounds like some type of news story) I don’t stop complaining about werdos Category:Blog posts